Gumballs Death
by TheAssassin55
Summary: My new Fan Fiction Gumballs Death will have A LOT of Anime.
1. Gumballs Death

Gumballs Death by TheAssassin55: In Elmore birds are singing the sun is so bright no-one can go outside today.

But at the Wattersons home Gumball is playing Minecraft PS3 Edtion. Then Gumball Said "DAMN IT!" "I LOST TO A GHAST!" the whole house heard it.

Then Darwin came and said " You are such a rager ya idiot." There PS3 Games were, Naruto Shipudenn: Ultmate Ninja Storm 3 , Call of Duty Ghosts and Siren Blood Curse.

Then someone came to Elmore in a a skyscaper with a sniper and his comms said "You MUST kill Gumball Watterson." Then the guy said "Yes will do."

End of chapter one!


	2. Gumballs Death p2

Gumballs Death Part 2

At the Wattersons home every thing is fine until a new portal in thier home was Naruto went to the portal then Naruto was in Elmore. 

Then Mr. Watterson said "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE NOW!" Then Naruto said " Shadow Clone Jutsu." Then lots of clones was there then Mr. Watterson said " Oh Crap Nicole won't be happy about this!"

Then the sniper shot a bullet in the air to scare was playing Ghosts now getting called a he orded Watch Dogs on the internet.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Who are you?

Who are you?

Back at the Wattersons house there having Naruto problems and Gumball was there then Mr. Watterson said to him " How do i deal with Naruto?!" Then Gumball said "Sasuke" Then Mr. Watterson said " Thank you!" Then once he got downstairs they were all doing Sexy Jutsu.

Nicole got back and said " WHO ARE THESE GIRLY THINGS! Richard did you invite them here YOU IDIOT!" Then he said " No i didn't Nicole." Then the clones went to Naruto then Naruto said " Where the hell am i?"

Then Nicole said " It has to be Gumball who did this!" So Nicole went up and said " WHAT DID YOU DO YA FOOL!" Then Gumball said "Nothing" But no-one noticed the laptop in the overheated on set the whole house on fire!

Then Nicole kicked Gumball out the window with them not much hurt but they couldn't walk for 5 Sniper Located his target but once fired he hit a plant.

Gumball said to Naruto "Who are you?" Then Naruto said" My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Gumball said "OK i'm Gumball Watterson." Then there was new portal...


	4. Odin

Odin

The new portal a ice came out and turend in to a large ice everyone outside said "What the Hell!" the 2 rushed inside Gumball went to his room but Darwin said " NO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME IN HERE YOU A**HOLE!" Naruto heard that then he came and used a Demon Wind Shruiken to let him him then Darwin said" Yes you can come in" speaking scared.

6 People came out of the portal Nicole heard Naruto she went up there and said " GUMBALL GET BACK OUTSIDE NOW OR ELSE NO FOOD FOR 1 DAY" But Naruto punched her then Nicole said " Your in a WHOLE LOT OF PAIN NARUTO!" Then Naruto said "FINE BRING IT!"

1 of those people said "Odin" A massive thing came Sniper found it then he shot the HELL out of it but Gumball went to the attic for safety.

He heard their names they are , Lightning, Snow, Hope, Fang but thats 4 btwhat are the other 2 what are they?The fight with Naruto and Nicole wenr on and on but the sniper said "gonna get closer."

Darwin went to the attic as well so he could be safe as well. The sniper was 25km away his sniper was a MO569-U.

New chapters + That Sniper gun is a Fake..


	5. Pain and Fights

They were both in the attic until a new portal came there was a book it said death note while the fight with Naruto and Nicole was happning the sniper was getting closer on a quad bike.

Gumball said "Whats going on it's been a werid day."Darwin said " Let's call the police." so they got a phone and called 911 but no answer.

Then another portal came and it was Battlefield 4 they blew down the attic via allowing the sniper to kill were trapped in the house everything was crazy.

Gumball said "We NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" They jumped out the side window in to the pathway they ran into the nextdoor house until it was at the end of the street.

Darwin said "Let's go to Penny's House OK?" Gumball said "OK." A new portal was there a 27 year old came out and used Ninja Skils and used Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu.

Gumball and Darwin got to Penny's House but someting bad happend Penny's little sister broke her arm she was in so much pain they rushed to Penny then Penny said " Please stay by my side Gumball and Darwin." as she crys.

Back at the Wattersons House Naruto won the battle as he heard that they went to Penny's House then Naruto saw the 27 year old he was...

Thats the end.


	6. Blood and Kunais

Naruto said "Kakashi sensei why are you here?" Then Kakaahi said" A portal draged me here to uh whats this place?" Naruto says "I don't know." It's 6:30PM the sniper shot Hope and Hope was fine no bleeding no marks nothing.

Back at Penny's House Gumball said "So how did she broke her arm?" Then Penny said " She triped over a chair smash her arm on the table". Then Darwin said "That's rellay sad" As he cried.

At the sniper's hideout for the night he said "Damn couldn't get him on the first day but i'll get him." Back at the Wattersons House Richard said "Nicole where are you?" Then she says "Over here!" as shes has blood all over over on her clothes and has 2 kunais in her back from Naruto.

With Naruto and Kakashi Naruto says " We need to stay somewhere for the night." Then Kakashi says " Yes and why is there blood on your suit Naruto?" Naruto says " A reckless fight with a woman."

At Penny's Place Gumball and Darwin walk home at 7:00 PM and Darwin says "I can't wait till we sleep in our beds and Gumball says "I might not for setting the house on fire and sleeping in the basment for a punshment."

Once they got home they saw there mother covered in blood and Nicole said "Boys get to your beds now." then Gumball said "I thought i was going to sleep in the basement for a punshment of setting the house on fire."

So they got to there beds and sleep till to the next day.

The next day they woke up had breakfast but for some reason it was snowing outside in the middle of summer then Anais said "Yay it's snowing" while being joyful at the sniper's hideout "Damn it snowing they wont be outside.

Gumball and Darwin went upstairs to play Minecraft PS3 Edtion and build a city but Penny posted a note to them before someting happend it got to them 30 minutes before she posted it to them it said:

Come to the hospital rushed to the hospital and they got to penny but she was...


	7. The Death Of a Girl

Once they got to the hospital Gumball and Darwin saw the note there was more it said i'm going to kill myself by shooting looked at Penny and cried there.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kakashi they found a house to sleep in while talk back at the hospital Gumball left Darwin there while Gumball walks away sad then the sniper's voice say "you're going to die" Gumball ran like a ninja to the house

Darwin was still in the hospital but once he got out of the hospital he got shot in the leg Gumball was at home watching cartoons until a news flash said "10 Year Old Shot In The Leg" Gumball saw his brother in pain but that guy could kill him.

Gumball said "Why? Why?!" He filled with rage and he said "Now i got to learn to be a ninja." So he trained that day he didn't think Penny would send that.

At Naruto's area he said to Kakashi "This is not peace at all." Naruto flash backs to the start of being a ninja With Darwin still in pain his wounds are getting treated. Back at Gumball's House Nicole was very sad but Gumball kept it in him self.

Anais saw the assassin out her bedroom window and told Gumball at once Gumball said "No way you saw him." He trained like crazy.

He rushed to the hospital he saw Darwin he said " I'm not going to be home for a while." Gumball left the hospital and a new portal was outside who came from the portal was...


	8. A Assassin

The guy was Ezio it was 7:30PM Gumball went home to get some rest.

The Next Day

Gumball woke up it was time for school so Gumball got ready and went of and in school he was challeged to fight Tina his jutsu was too hurtful.

In class a guy went to Sussie and said "Where's Gumball Watterson or this girl gets it!" He aimed at Mr. Brown and he fired casuing him to die. Gumball quickly jumped out the window runing to the hospital telling Darwin what happend Gumball says "Someone killed !" Then Darwin says "Oh No!" Gumball rushed to the police and said " got murded!" The Police went to the scene and Gumball went home. Once he was home Richard said to him " You have to stay home because i don't want you hurt!" Gumball went up stairs to play Siren Blood Curse. Once he got to his room there was paint in the wall it said "999." 

He saw it also as 666 the number of the devil as he tryed to erase it it kept coming back. The assassin saw him in the window he aimed but Odin blocked his shot and tryed to hit him with his sword.

Hope went up to Gumball and said "Hey are you OK?" Gumball said "Yeah." The 6 went up to him and Snow said "Why does he have a mark like us?" Then Gumball said "What mark?!" Somehow Gumball shot from his hand a thunder.

He had magic the 6 talked about what he could do with this 'mark' then 1 of them said "He has to complete his focus." Gumball said "What focus?" Then Fang said "You don't have one you got a new mark by cleaning dark matter."

A letter got to Gumball he read it it said "School has been dismissed for the next 2 months." He went to his room and made plans to get back at The Assassin.

P.S Copyright to ALL the owners to this Shows and Games


	9. The Final Battle

Gumball hunted The Assassin down and try to get back at him but he said "I can't find him!" He went home making more plans until the doorbell rang.

Naruto was there looking for Gumball to help him find him. Naruto got to his room and Naruto said "I got a plan." So they hunted him down then Gumball heard that Darwin got out of Hospital.

Gumball and Naruto went to bed.

The next morning

They went outside and all of the people that came from the portals they all said "We can help you." Gumball said "yes." So they hunted him down to find him then they found then a battle began.

Sorry this is a short part :(


	10. The Death of Gumball

The final battle struck to save or kill the save the past and the future Gumball yelled "You Bastard YOU KILLED PENNY I KNOW YOU DID AND ALSO SHOT DARWIN!" Naruto tryed to attck but it didn't work Gumball used a fireball but it didn't work.

Odin tryed to stab him but it didn't work as good. Army soldiers shot the hell out of him but he had no weakness in sight Naruto and Kakashi tryied using kunais but that dind't work as well.

Gumball said "We can't attck him." Naruto he thinked in his mind to Kurama (Nine Tailed Fox)"Maybe i can use your power to save everyone." Kurama said "Only for 15 minutes." Naruto said "Yes."

Naruto's Nine Tails power and beat the s*** out of him it did lots of damage on him then The Assassin said "You are going to die." The Assassin took aim and Naruto blocked his shot to save him. He was weak Gumball and Hope used on him Plasma Ball.

Gumball said "No YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Naruto tryed to finsh him off but he shot and Kakashi blocked of the shot as well. But Kakashi was wounded.

Kakashi was wounded till he can't walk the army soldiers shot him and Gumball was oped he shot then Gumball was bleeding out to his DEATH.

Naruto cried then he beated him like s*** and nearly killed him but Gumball's last words were "I don't deserve to die like this." as he passing away.

Once his Family heard the news they were so sad they always missed him. His burying day was 25 July 2013.

They went to his grave every day and put flowers on his tombstone.

Every one missed him.

Fin.


End file.
